


Bedtime Story

by OnceAndFloral



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other, this is just a fuck ton of sweet shit i wanted to write and now yall get to see it ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndFloral/pseuds/OnceAndFloral
Summary: A brief scene from the bridge.
Relationships: Drumbot Brian/Lyfrassir Edda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	Bedtime Story

Brian sits in the pilot chair with Lyf sitting in his lap. Their head rests against his shoulder, lips moving against the metal plating of his neck as they mutter unintelligibly. Outside the window a million stars shine down on the both of them.

He removes one hand from the controls so he can cradle them closer when they begin to slip away. They're starting to become dead weight, which doesn't bother Brian all that much other than the worry Lyf might just fall onto the floor.

Lyf asks something with the cadence of a question, but he can’t make out anything so he nudges their face out of his collar.

"Have you been listening to me?" They repeat.

"I haven't been able to make out most of what you've said," Brian admits. He's on Means Justify the Ends, he couldn't lie if he wanted to.

Lyf gasps softly and pokes his side. “I was telling you a story.”

“I’m sorry. I can listen now, if you’d like to tell it again.” 

“No. I’m too tired.”

Brian snorts as they nestle further into his side. “What was it about?”

“A woman sailing through the stars to find her lost lover.”

“Sailing?”

“Solar sails were Yggdrasil’s first method of space transportation. They’re still used, but early spaceships took a more boatlike form. They were discarded because of the instability of the generated oxygen fields.”

“So your system just used to ride boats around in space?”

“Mhm,” they hum. It seems that was the most Brian was going to get out of them about that. Lyf tugs at his coat to wrap the extra material around themself. There isn’t much, considering that Brian is wearing it, so they’re pressed even more tightly against his chest.

There are a lot of things Brian could say at that moment. Such as how he has seen entire galaxies die in their eyes, and the resulting explosions were beautiful. Something about the way they first smiled when they met him, exhausted from sleep deprivation and malnourishment but happy to see another person because they thought Brian was a person even then, something he wasn't always too sure of.

But he doesn't say any of that. He rests his head on top of theirs and closes his eyes. Silence used to scare him, a reminder of his time drifting in the nothingness of space. He usually filled it with rhythmic tapping on the arm of his chair, or one of the Mechanisms’ records, but now he was enjoying it. A moment of peace and quiet to just sit there and enjoy the weight of Lyf in his lap.


End file.
